Daichi Sawamura
is a third year at Karasuno High School and the captain and a wing spiker in the boys' volleyball club. During the period when the original Coach Ukai was hospitalized, he was one of the captains who had to act as the team's coach. Appearance Daichi has short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He is not particularly tall among volleyball players and possesses a large build. Daichi has a reassuring appearance that immediately gives off the aura of a captain. He is usually seen with a gentle smile on his face, but when he gets angry, his eyes glaze over intimidatingly. Personality Daichi is a very caring and responsible captain who always puts his team first. He is also very patient and understanding, but becomes terrifying when angry, though he rarely shows this behavior. He becomes very strict when his teammates are out of line, as shown when he locked out Kageyama and Hinata from the gym when they argued and refused to listen. Nevertheless, his actions have always been for the best interest of the team. Due to his devotion to his team and his command, he is both well-respected and feared by his team. Outside of his traits as a captain and team player, Daichi is incredibly mature and independent. During his first year at Karasuno, Daichi naturally emerged as a leader among him, Asahi, and Sugawara. He would suggest ways for improvement as well as recruiting Kiyoko as a manager even though the Karasuno team was left in disarray without a coach or a strong leader figure . He has been noted to not give off the impression of a high school student because of his mature personality. Despite that, Daichi occasionally has moments where he displays childish behavior, such as when he got in trouble for accidentally setting off the emergency bell while struggling with the boys' basketball team's captain during the lunchtime rush . Statistics Daichi's weapon isn't his attack, but his solid receive. He is considered a defensive specialist, and along with Nishinoya, is often tasked with handling difficult receives (such as Oikawa's serve) or covering for another teammate's mistakes. Daichi has also commanded formation shifts to cover for the opponents' attacks. His knowledge of the game resulted from having to learn many tactics by himself during freshman year due to the lack of a coach. After the Tokyo Expedition Arc, he has improved his solid receive, flying fall receive, and soft block. He also says that he feels like he can see the opposing spiker's movements more clearly than before. Adding onto that, it's shown that he can use the opposing spiker's form to read the spiker's course. Height and reach, as of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 310 cm (spike) / 298 cm (block) Skills *'Solid Receives: '''Daichi is one of the defensive pillars of the team and is often tasked with some of the most difficult receives. He is capable in both underhand and overhand receives, allowing him to save the powerful spike serves as well as the tricky jump floaters . His expertise in receives is a result of his observing the spikers' forms and deducing the path of the spike. *'Back Row Attack': Daichi has increased his participation in offense with a back row attack off a synchronized attack. Although he isn't as skilled as Asahi and Tanaka, he is capable in his own right and has come through for his team in crucial moments . This tactic is particularly effective in that opponents least expect Daichi to spike while he's in the back row. Trivia *Favorite Food: Shoyu ramen. *Current Concern: His incessant dreams about the vice principal's flying wig. *He wears white gym shoes with black accents. * Because the underclassmen frequently misbehave, he always has to be around. *He is officially the series' second biggest eater. *Daichi forms a set with Sugawara and Asahi. His jersey number (#1) is symbolic of his solid receive and how an underarm pass is usually the first contact. *According to some extras by Furudate, Daichi has two younger siblings. *In Chapter 35, it was revealed that Daichi picked Karasuno for two reasons: he was inspired after watching its Boys' Volleyball Team play in the Spring High on TV (it was a match that “he’d never forget”), and he lives near Karasuno High. *His star sign is Capricorn. *Furudate gave him this name because "His surname simply came to me. I decided on his name without much trouble because I finished his character first. I personally like the way “Daichi-san” sounds."Haikyū!! Guidebook *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Sawamura placed 12th with 2,646 votes. In the second, he rose to 11th with 4,634 votes. *'Nomenclature': **Daichi (大地) - ''Ground; Earth **Sawamura (澤村) - Swamp Village References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Captains Category:3rd Year